This specification relates to ranking search results for queries.
Conventional search engines identify resources such as web pages, images, text documents, and multimedia content, for example, as search results that are responsive to a user query and present the results to the user. Such search engines typically rank search results so that they are ordered by degree of relevance to the user query. The quality of the ranking can depend on the type, precision, and accuracy of data that is used to score the resources.